Beauty's Beast
"Beauty's Beast" is the seventh episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It is seventh episode of the series. Synopsis Though Maleficent's curse on King Adam was not fully broken, there is still hope for Belle. A symbol of love must be procured to break the curse, and of course, in fairytale fashion, there is true love's kiss. Meanwhile, reunited on Neverland, Cruella, the Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Hook plot their next attack, and visit the French Village to procure a scout to once again visit Belle's castle. In the past, Belle is engaged to Gaston by Maurice. Hoping to escape this marriage, she runs away to a faraway castle, where she meets the Beast, Prince Adam. Recap Belle and Red search feverishly through the castle library, searching for a way to cure Adam from his curse. Meanwhile, the king is meditating to subdue the Beast inside. Just then, Belle finds a book which she finds interesting. It is titled Beauty's Beast. Belle asks if the book is fiction. Adam replies that it is fiction, but there is an element of truth to it. Belle quickly reads the book. She finds out that true love's kiss can break the curse. She reports this to Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts. Cogsworth congratulates Belle on the find. Mrs. Potts confirms that true love's kiss will break the curse. Meanwhile on Neverland, Cruella, the Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Hook are gathered around a table on Skull Rock. Cruella thanks them all again for saving her. The three tell her that she's welcome. They ask where Malleve is. Cruella says that she had to leave to retake Project Cruella from Anita. The four start to formulate a new plan. Their plan is to strike at the heroes individually and take what they love most, forcing them to fight. Then they will kill them. Cruella suggests that they kill the enemies of the Evil Queen first - Snow White, and by extension, Aurora, Maleficent's other nemesis. They set off for the Evil Queen's kingdom to formulate an attack. In the French Village of the past, Belle sings through the village, singing about how she wants to escape her provincial life. She finds a lost book, Beauty's Beast. However, the wind blows it away (to Prince Adam's castle). Belle returns to her home, where Maurice stands, smiling. Maurice tells Belle that she is to be wed to a man, Gaston. Just then, Gaston comes in. Belle looks deep within Gaston and decides that he is not a suitable husband. Belle turns him down. In the present, Belle talks to King Adam and tells him how he will be cured. Adam promises Belle that he'll make it good. Belle kisses Adam and that curse is broken. Adam feels it and kisses Belle back. Everyone cheers happily for their happy ending. Belle tells Adam that she knew this would happen. They all celebrate. In the past, Belle is desperate to escape the marriage. On the day of the marriage, Belle is dressed up for her wedding. Changing her mind, she changes into her village clothes and runs away from the village. Maurice and Gaston try to get her to return, but they fail. Belle runs away to Prince Adam's castle. There, she sees a Beast, Adam. She is captured by Adam and placed inside a prison cell. Belle pleads to be let out. Grudgingly, Adam gives her a room. Later at dinner, Adam breaks the ice by asking Belle about her life. Belle tells her story. As the months go by, Adam protects Belle from Maurice and Gaston. On the one year anniversary of Belle's arrival at the castle, Adam dances with Belle. Belle kisses Adam, and he is converted into a human. They smile as they realize they are true loves. Three months later, they marry. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Mary White as Maleficent * Etta Schmidt as Belle * James Jones as Captain Hook * John Euing as King Adam Guest Starring * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston * John Miller as Lumiere * Robert Andrews as Cogsworth * Kayleen Andrews as Mrs. Potts * Chandler Morris as Maurice Category:Episodes